exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION
| image = EXILE TRIBE - EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION cover.jpg | artist = EXILE TRIBE | title = EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION | original = | type = Studio Album | released = August 27, 2014 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2012-2014 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 75:01 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "24karats TRIBE OF GOLD" "BURNING UP" "THE REVOLUTION" | chronotype = Album | current = EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION (2014) | next = HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (2016) }} EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION is the first album released by EXILE TRIBE. It was released on August 27, 2014 in three editions: CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, and CD only. The album was released as part of EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014. It includes original songs credited to EXILE TRIBE and covers from EXILE and Sandaime J Soul Brothers' songs. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59660/B, ¥4,280) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-59661/B, ¥5,200) * CD Only (RZCD-59662, ¥3,000) Singles EXILE TRIBE - 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD cover.jpg|"24karats TRIBE OF GOLD"|link=24karats TRIBE OF GOLD EXILE TRIBE - BURNING UP CD only.jpg|"BURNING UP"|link=BURNING UP EXILE TRIBE - THE REVOLUTION cover.jpg|"THE REVOLUTION"|link=THE REVOLUTION Tracklist CD # THE REVOLUTION # 24WORLD # VICTORY 2014 # Someday # Best Friend's Girl # Choo Choo TRAIN # WON'T BE LONG feat. VERBAL (m-flo) & DOBERMAN INFINITY # Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru -Can't Take My Eyes Off You- (君の瞳に恋してる -Can't Take My Eyes Off You-) # Ginga Tetsudou 999 feat. VERBAL (m-flo) (銀河鉄道999) # CLAP YOUR HANDS # BURNING UP - Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD # Fly Away # Keep On Singing DVD/Blu-ray * Video Clips # THE REVOLUTION # 24WORLD # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD # BURNING UP - Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS # SURVIVORS feat. DJ MAKIDAI from EXILE - THE SECOND from EXILE # Organ Donor ~OFF DA HOOK~ - DJ MAKIDAI feat. GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE & SWAY * LIVE (Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2014 ~BLUE IMPACT~ @SAITAMA SUPER ARENA) # Japanese Soul Brothers - Nidaime J Soul Brothers + Sandaime J Soul Brothers # BURNING UP - Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS * LIVE (Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" @SAITAMA SUPER ARENA) # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD * Document Movie # THE REVOLUTION # 24WORLD Selected Members Vocalists * ATSUSHI (EXILE) (not credited) * TAKAHIRO (EXILE) * NESMITH (EXILE / THE SECOND from EXILE) * SHOKICHI (EXILE / THE SECOND from EXILE) * ELLY (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) (rap) * Imaichi Ryuuji (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Tosaka Hiroomi (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Katayose Ryota (GENERATIONS) * Kazuhara Ryuto (GENERATIONS) Performers * Matsumoto Toshio (EXILE) * ÜSA (EXILE) * MAKIDAI (EXILE) * AKIRA (EXILE) * Tachibana Kenchi (EXILE / THE SECOND from EXILE) * Kuroki Keiji (EXILE / THE SECOND from EXILE) * TETSUYA (EXILE / THE SECOND from EXILE) * NAOTO (EXILE / Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Kobayashi Naoki (EXILE / Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Iwata Takanori (EXILE / Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Sekiguchi Mandy (EXILE / GENERATIONS) * Shirahama Alan (EXILE / GENERATIONS) * Sekai (EXILE) * Sato Taiki (EXILE) * Yamashita Kenjiro (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Komori Hayato (GENERATIONS) * Sano Reo (GENERATIONS) * Nakatsuka Yuta (GENERATIONS) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 251,255* (#8 album of 2014) External Links * Special Website *Oricon Profile: CD+Blu-Ray | CD+DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Albums Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Albums